The Door Of Underworld
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: Hace años que se había cerrado la puerta al inframundo, aunque… ¿volverá a abrirse? Cazadores contra vampiros, la llegada de unos hermanos a la vida de los cazadores, podrá hacer la gran revolución, llena de amores, un triángulo, una llave, hechiceros, misterios… Una nueva aventura se abrió ante nosotros, ¿queréis saber que sucederá en esta historia? [AU] [Humans]
1. Introducción

**Esta historia la escribí con NUCICO, pero ella misteriosamente ha desaparecido así que he decidido terminarla yo, ¡espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Introducción**

Se dice que hace mucho tiempo el mundo humano y el mundo de las bestias estaban separados. Cada uno vivía por su cuenta y ajeno a todo lo que el otro hacía o no hacía. Claro, esto tarde o temprano tenía que cambiar. Algunos de estos seres lograron llegar a nuestro mundo, entre ellos Mephiles y Scourge, vampiros despiadados que anhelaban el dominio y la destrucción del mundo humano, al igual que Fiona y Sally, sus temibles compañeras.

Queriendo abrir la puerta con las esmeraldas del caos y del sol, Mephiles guío a su grupo de aliados ante la puerta que conectaba a su mundo con la tierra, lugar que todos ellos estaban planeando conquistar. Aunque no todos los que provenían del inframundo eran malvados, no, había quienes sentían solidaridad por la raza humana.

Shadow, Amy, e inclusive Blaze, una vampiresa reformada, eran esta clase de personas. Tras una larga lucha, los tres por fin alcanzaron a cerrar la puerta del inframundo, ganándose el odio de Mephiles y los demás vampiros malvados por haberlos dejado sin fuerzas y atrapados en el mundo humano sin poder regresar, sin poder abrir la puerta...

Así, aquellos anónimos salvadores decidieron resguardarse en un colegio de una pequeña ciudad, pasando desapercibidos y pudiendo estar al tanto de los movimientos del enemigo, gracias a Blaze, quien se mantenía en bajo perfil siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos que Mephiles, Scourge, Sally y Fiona hacían.

Los años transcurrieron, y parecía que por fin la humanidad estaba a salvo, pero las apariencias de calma no eran lo que parecían. En aquella escuela un grupo de cazadores de estos personajes míticos, encabezado por un sujeto llamado Roger, había entrado a esta escuela con el fin de levantarse en contra de ellos.

Así comenzó otra batalla entre cazadores y vampiros, aunque por fortuna, el final no fue demasiado trágico, ya que lograron mantener un pacto de paz tras enterarse de que ambos tenían un enemigo común, Mephiles y sus secuaces. Así, dejaron la enemistad de un lado, con la condición de que nunca, y bajo ninguna circunstancia los vampiros aliados se acercaran a ningún otro mortal.

Para Shadow y Amy esto no había sido problema alguno, se mantenían a distancia considerable del resto de los estudiantes. Hasta que, por supuesto, algo tenía que pasar. Un día llegaron dos estudiantes nuevos al colegio, y fue ahí donde el acuerdo entre vampiros y cazadores corría el riesgo de anularse.

Sonic y Noah, nuevos en la ciudad, fueron inscritos en la preparatoria de ambos hermanos vampiros, desde el primer instante, llamando poderosamente su atención. Y no solo la de ellos, sino también la de Mephiles, quien decidió tomar venganza de aquellos que le impidieron poder llevar sus planes acabo. Ahora, él tenía la oportunidad de volver a abrir la puerta, y de paso, poder vengarse de Shadow y Amy, quitando a ambos algo que para ellos fuera importante.

Pero Sonic y Noah no eran muñequitos de papel con los que podías jugar fácilmente. No, ambos estaban dispuestos a encontrar el porqué de tanto misterio en aquel extraño instituto. Y sospechaban que los hermanos antipáticos tenían mucho que ver. Sabían que cuando lo averiguaran, harían todo lo posible para ayudarlos, aunque eso significara poner su propia vida en peligro, porque en medio del caos, aún existía salvación.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Caminaba agotada hacia el instituto, su hermano no la había esperado para irse, y como para él no es un problema llegar temprano la jovencita de cabello rosa solo podía fruncir el ceño ante la estupidez de su hermano Sonic. A pesar de ser mellizos ambos hermanos no se parecían en nada. Sonic era un chico de cabello azul y ojos verde esmeralda, tirando a piel pálida, deportista innato y chico muy veloz, de echo era velocista en su anterior escuela, antes de que los expulsaran, a él por pelearse con Ashura un chico muy molesto que era su ex, y a ella por provocar una reacción química que explotó y llenar completamente el laboratorio y teñir a todos los alumnos de verde. En fin, motivos muy diversos…

Noah, en cambio, era una chica alta, esbelta, que también hacia deporte, coqueta, de ojos rojos y cabello largo y rosa con las puntas violetas y el flequillo también, considerada hermosa por los jóvenes, nada que ver con Sonic. Él también se consideraba guapo, pero ella triunfaba más.

Nada más entrar en el instituto, las miradas de todos los chicos jóvenes que había allí se posaron sobre ella, sus ojos rojos brillaron al localizar a su hermano ligando con una chica de cabello violeta y ojos dorados, o simplemente se hallaba hablando con su grupo y la chica de cabello violeta.

Miro hacia la derecha viendo la mirada de los chicos sobre ella, giro sobre sus caderas, haciendo que la corta falda de su uniforme, diera un vuelco y dejara ver algo pero nada a la vez, haciendo que todos comenzaran a sangrar, Noah sonrió mientras se adelantaba hacia su hermano menor, lo golpeo con el maletín que traía, la mochila de todos los estudiantes, con fuerza y en la cabeza.

-idiota- mascullo Noah. -¡Se supone que deberías esperarme Sonic!-

Sonic rodo los ojos -Está es mi hermana melliza, Noah, ellos son Roger, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge y Blaze.

-Un placer chicos- puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y enganchó la oreja a su hermano y miro a los demás -Me disculpáis un minutito- Todos asintieron, mientras que se encaminaban hacia unos metros más atrás, hacia uno de los laterales, pero para su sorpresa, un chico de cabello negro y mechas rojas con unos ojos rojos brillantes, y una chica de cabello rosa, más claro que el de Noah, ojos verdes esmeraldas los observaban.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta a tales bellezas, el rubor discurrió por las mejillas de Noah al fijarse en el chico de cabellos negros y rojos, y Sonic pudo admirar a la chica de cabello corto y rosa mejor que cuando llegaron.

-L-lo siento, solo quería hablar con el idiota de mi hermano, siento si os hemos molestado...- la voz entrecortada de Noah hizo que las comisuras de Sonic se irguieran, la mayor comenzó a empujar a Sonic hacia otro lugar, mientras que los dos jóvenes estaban apoyados en la pared.

La chica de pelo rosa chicle corto, miro al chico de cabellos negros y rojos.

-Son guapos e inocentes- rio la chica -Además, he oído en sus pensamientos que les parecemos guapos- comento.

-Amy, la chica es interesante y guapa, ¿no crees?-

Amy sonríe -A mí me interesa más el chico, Shadow.

-No vayas a encapricharte, recuerda lo que somos, Amy.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo en tono fastidiado mientras observaba por donde habían salido los dos chicos, que eran hermanos. -Pero nada quita que no pueda mirarlos- musita levemente mientras mira hacia los árboles, girándose y quitando su vista en el camino y de Shadow.

**~0~0~**

Mientras tanto, Noah seguía apresurando a Sonic para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. A ambos, en especial a Noah, les había aturdido el hecho de conocer a aquellos misteriosos alumnos de esa manera. La peli-rosa aún seguía jalando a su hermano de la mano.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.-Dijo Sonic zafándose del agarre.-Si no te conociera, hermanita, diría que te has enamorado.

Su melliza se sonrojó, haciendo que Sonic ampliara la sonrisa. -¿Q-qué cosas estás diciendo?-Se aturdió, entonces, recobró la compostura.-Y supongo que a ti no te ha gustado aquella chica, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, Sonic fue el sonrojado. -¡Nada que ver! ¡No me estés cambiando el tema!

Noah rio. -Vamos, vamos, era una simple broma. Apúrate Sonic, no querrás llegar tarde a clases.

**~0~0~**

En un lugar, muy cerca de aquella escuela, un chico de pelo negro con vetas azules observaba cada uno de los movimientos de sus antiguos enemigos.

-¿De nuevo torturándote la vista, Mephiles?- Llamó Scourge, burlón.

-Mejor cierra el pico. Acabo de ver algo que cambiara completamente nuestra situación.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es exactamente?

-Solo digamos que nuestros queridos amigos Shadow y Amy, parecen haber fijado la vista en un par de mortales.

-¿Y qué? Es natural que los vampiros se fijen en ellos, después de todo, son nuestras presas.

Mephiles amplió la sonrisa.-No me refería a ese tipo de atención...algo más...profundo...

Scourge abrió los ojos.-Espero que no estés pensando lo que creo.

-Depende de que pienses exactamente- Miró entonces fijamente a su compañero. -Creo que es hora de volver a poner nuestro plan en marcha, la puerta del inframundo será nuevamente abierta.

-Tienes que estar de broma...-Dijo Scourge sorprendido.

-En absoluto. Nuestros planes de conquistar este patético mundo resurgirán de las cenizas. Y esta vez...tendremos con que, o mejor dicho con quién, amenazar a ese idiota de Shadow si intenta interferir de nuevo.

-Iré por Sally y Fiona- Afirmó Scourge mientras abandonaba la sala -Noah y Sonic...- Escupió Mephiles con cierto asco -Que mala suerte tienen al llamar la atención de mis más odiados enemigos. Lo siento tanto por ustedes- Se lamentó sarcásticamente.

Esa simple muestra de afecto había sido el inicio inconsciente de una nueva batalla entre vampiros, unos que intentarían abrir la puerta del inframundo, y otros que buscarían desesperadamente evitarlo. La única diferencia sería, que ahora cierto grupo de humanos estaría dispuesto a olvidar sus diferencias con tal de ayudar a esta causa. Y pensar que todo había iniciado porque aquellos hermanos vampiros se habían fijado en unos humanos.

Pero bueno, en la guerra y el amor...todo es incierto...

* * *

**Actualizaré:**

**Martes, Jueves y Domingo.**

**Comenten para que siga subiendo con más ganas!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Gomena-sai! No quise retrasarme es solo qué... tirenme piedras, tirenme piedras, me vicie a anime! Gomena! **

**En fin, espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Su lápiz sonando contra su pupitre constantemente era el único sonido que le indicaba que aún estaba vivo. Sonic sabía que no se le daban especialmente bien las matemáticas, pero tras ver ecuaciones de tercer grado, ese día sí que se había convertido en un verdadero fastidio.

Al sonar la campana, lo primero que hizo fue salir lo más rápido que pudo del salón. Se digirió a la cafetería, y tras tomar su desayuno, se sentó junto a los amigos que había conocido el día anterior. Noah no tardó en unírseles a la conversación.

-¿Qué tal hermanita?- Le saludó alegremente - ¿Te divertiste en etimología?

Noah contraatacó.- ¿Disculpa, que dijiste? ¿Qué fuiste el primero en resolver la ecuación?

Todos rieron.-Si no fuera porque lo afirman, diría que no son hermanos- Habló Knuckles.

-Sí, no se parecen en nada. ¡¿Y si encontraron a Sonic en un bote de basura?!-Se escandalizó C Rouge.

-Dudo mucho que alguien se atreviera a dejar a su suerte a una obra maestra como yo.-Dijo el oji-verde.

-Cuidado con ese narcisismo, hermano. Sé al menos más discreto- se burló Noah con una sonrisa burlona, como siempre ambos se pinchaban mutuamente.

De nueva cuenta, el grupo juvenil soltó carcajadas por el comentario.

-Oigan, oigan- Siseo Silver -Miren quienes se acercan, nuestros mejores amigos Amy y Shadow. ¡Ey, chicos! ¡Acá les apartamos lugar!- Grito sarcásticamente.

Blaze le dio un codazo, a lo que el peliblanco se quejó. Los aludidos, simplemente lo ignoraron olímpicamente, yéndose a sentar a una mesa en la esquina.

-Si fueras un poco más discreto- Le regañó Knuckles.-Se te agradecería.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Noah -¿No se llevan bien con ellos?

-Bueno, la verdad es que...

Roger, quien hasta ese momento permanecía callado, habló.-Una palabra más Silver y serás historia. Recuerda en qué quedamos al hacer el trato.

-¿Trato?- Sonic se adelantó a su hermana -¿De qué están hablando? Sinceramente, chicos, no entiendo porque tanto secretillo entre ustedes.

-Es algo que lleva tiempo, Sonic- Explicó Rouge.-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, quizá algún día te digamos.

-Mientras tanto- Dijo Roger -Agradecería que no indagaran más con respecto al tema. Y por si las dudas, que se alejaran de ese par, les aseguro que solo les traerá problemas.

Todos guardaron silencio. Noah miró a ver a Amy y Shadow, curiosamente, sintió que el pelinegro apartaba la vista cuando ella volteó a ver. Aunque prefirió simplemente aludir a que era por el nerviosismo. ¿Debería alejarse de ellos? Tal vez sus nuevos amigos exageraran.

-A mí no me parecen tan malas personas...-Dijo casi para ella misma.

En la esquina del comedor, como adivinando lo que había causado tal alboroto entre el grupillo de unas mesas más adelante, Amy sonrió pensando en lo atractivo que le resultaba aquel nuevo chico de cabello azul, Shadow, al notar como lo miraba fijamente, la reprendió.

-¿Qué te dije de no encapricharte? Te digo que no hagas algo, y resulta que es lo primero que haces. Eres tan terca.

La chica del cabello corto lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Es solo que...con lo que pasa últimamente...

Shadow la miró con censura.-Sabes que de eso no hablamos en la escuela. Si oídos inapropiados nos escucharan hablar de "ya sabes quién", la alianza se anularía.

-Con oídos inapropiados, te referirás a Roger y compañía, y con tu "ya sabes quién", me imagino que de Mephiles.

El peli-negro rodó los ojos.-De verdad que nunca aprendes. ¿No recuerdas cuanto nos tomó cerrar la puerta del inframundo? Y lo más importante... ¿Cuánto nos costó?

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. Solo que en ese entonces, no estábamos tan relacionados con los humanos como ahora. Si Mephiles quisiera volver a atacar, ¿no te pareceríamos demasiado vulnerables?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó su acompañante extrañado-No es como si nos hubiésemos enamorado de uno de ellos.-Luego reflexionó al ver la peculiar mirada de su hermana.-Porque NO nos hemos enamorado, ¿verdad?

Asustada, Amy respondió con rapidez.-Por supuesto que no. Eso sería demasiado estúpido.

-Más te vale. En todo caso y por si las dudas, será mejor que te mantengas alejada de esos dos hermanos, sea lo que sea, parecen tenerte muy interesada.-Dijo con ironía.-En especial el chico, que tiene pinta de ser todo un faker.

La campana que daba fin al receso sonó, y antes de que se marchara, prosiguió con una sonrisa.-Te lo prometo, pero no te engañes, Shadow, que tú eres el primero que se fijó en ellos, y no me refiero precisamente al "faker".

La chica se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a su hermano confundido y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, maldiciéndose porque ambos habían fijado su atención en unos simples mortales.

**~0~0~**

Los pasillos estaban repletos de gente que regresaba a sus respectivas clases, para Noah aquello era una especie de cielo, le tocaba clase de biología, y una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Noah era estudiar la biología y comprender las teorías de las células, el comportamiento humano y más cosas, para Noah eso era ciencia, y le encantaba la ciencia, siempre había sido un cerebrito en esto, y cuando expulsaron a su hermano y ella tuvo que irse el instituto Akazaki, a pesar de que a ella la expulso la de biología 5 días, el director se quedó destrozado insistiendo una y otra y otra y otra vez para que ella se quedará aunque fuese interna, ya que era la única que traía lujosos trofeos que daban prestigio al instituto.

Soltó una risita satisfecha cuando un chico de su clase de matemáticas avanzadas le abrió la puerta mientras la miraba embobado.

Entro en clase recibiendo murmullos, el profesor ya estaba allí sentado con una manzana roja y reluciente sobre la mesa, lo típico de las películas, cosa que hizo a Noah rodar los ojos, algo extravagante y exagerado, estábamos en la vida real no en un cuento de hadas y princesas, eso era algo que no le gustaba a Noah creerse las mentiras de los cuentos. Seguramente ese profesor había traído él mismo para hacerles creer a los alumnos que podían hacerle la pelota que él se lo tomaba bien.

Noah caminó contoneando sus caderas recibiendo miradas de envidia, odio de las chicas, miradas de adoración y babeadores expertos al ver el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Bueno, señorita Noah, ¿a dónde cree que va?- tras oír esa voz aterciopelada sintió un escalofrío, se giró a verlo y lo primero que atrapo su vista fueron unos paisajes desolados y oscuros, con una gran puerta detrás, sintió deseos de acercarse a la puerta pero sus ojos se quedaron prendados de aquella voz, era un chico con un peinado realmente raro y excéntrico. Tenía el cabello en punta, y las puntas de este eran verdes, pero en los lados, donde no estaba teñido tenía el cabello negro, cosa que hizo que Noah se sorprendiese, tenía unos ojos azules que llamaban a cualquiera a ir a su lado y abrazarlo pero su aspecto rudo y peligroso hacia que Noah quisiera alejarse de él, no sin antes golpearlo por su mirada abrasadora llena de deseo.

-Hola nena- dio un silbido al ver a la chica allí enfrente de él.

Noah frunció el ceño -¿Quién diablos eres?-

-Mi nom...

Pestañeo y para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en frente de su profesor, un hombre lleno de canas en el que antes no había reparado, su gran bigote y barba grisácea hacían que sintiese escalofríos al ver mover la boca y que su bigote se accionase con ella y se moviese lentamente.

-Señorita Noah- la llamo el viejo profesor. -Me llamo Harold, seré su profesor de biología.

-Encantada- dijo Noah algo confundida por la anterior y extraña vista que posiblemente fuera una alucinación.

-¿No tiene donde sentarse?-

Negó con la cabeza.

-Hay un sitio allí, al lado del señor Shadow.

La clase que había permanecido en silencio se calló por completo al oír la voz ronca del profesor pronunciar el nombre de Shadow.

Noah visualizo el único asiento libre que no estaba solo, y en seguida se sintió incómoda. ¿Sentarse junto a él? Impensable.

-¿No puedo escoger yo el sitio?-

-Shadow es uno de mis mejores alumnos, por lo que creo que si os sentarais juntos podríais incluso deslumbrar a la clase con vuestros conocimientos, así que. No se hable más.

Noah frunció el ceño y coloco su mochila bien en sus hombros, caminó hacia el asiento al lado del chico de cabellos negros y suspiro. Ahora mismo estaría totalmente incómoda y no podría hablar con libertad, ese chico tenía algo y no sabía qué. Pero la ponía nerviosa.

* * *

**¿Me merezco algún review?**

**¡Arigato!**


	4. Capítulo III

**Me he tardado, lo siento, es que... en fin, me siento deprimida porque no tengo casi ningún comentario, eso es lo que espero que cambie. **

**En fin, os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Se sentó en el asiento que estaba justo al lado de Shadow y se removió incómoda alejándose un poco de él. Sus nuevos amigos parecían no soportarlos y aunque a ella no le había hecho nada no quería tener problemas con ellos, además de que ese chico la miraba como si fuera un peligro o algo de otro planeta, los chicos nunca la miraban así, siempre era con deseo o algo relacionado con el amor, no con peligro ni nada así. Además los ojos rojos de su nuevo compañero la intimidaban.

-Bien chicos. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a hablar con el director Eggman así que compórtense y mientras hagan el trabajo en equipo y comiencen con el proyecto del primer semestre-

"_Genial, tienes la suerte de tu lado_" pensó Noah mientras se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja. Miro a su nuevo compañero quien abría el libro en silencio.

"_Dudo que este chico abra la boca y me diga que tenemos que hacer, es guapo pero algo tétrico... no puedo perder mi compostura por un chico, nadie consigue echarme para atrás y él no será el primero_" se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras trataba de sosegarse.

Noah puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y le hablo.

-Bueno, esto, ¿qué hay que hacer en este proyecto?-

El chico de cabellos negros y rojos alzo la vista perforando atento los ojos también rubís de Noah, pero Shadow bajo la vista de nuevo. ¡Ignorándola! Eso le molesto tanto que lo golpeo con la mano en la cabeza, llamando su atención, el golpeado puso los ojos en blanco mientras que la chica, indignada fruncía los labios.

-¿Qué quieres?- contesta seco.

-Quieres explicarme de que va el jodido trabajo- Exige la chica de cabello rosa oscuro.

-Puedo, pero no lo haré-

El chico se llevó otro golpe. Y no especialmente suave, aunque no le doliese por su condición, si había sentido un cosquilleo, la chica tenía fuerza.

-¡No hagas el idiota! Se supone que es por parejas. Deja de ser tan idiota.

-Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Ah sí, ¿entonces desde cuando las células unicelulares pueden unirse a otras?

Shadow miro sus hojas para comprobar si de verdad había cometido un fallo, cuando se dio cuenta frunció el ceño y miro a la chica de su lado, está simplemente sonrió victoriosa al ver su expresión. Y toda la clase que anteriormente estaba hablando quedo en silencio observando a la pareja. Las chicas miraban como la nueva sacaba de quicio al chico más guapo y misterioso del instituto, y eso las enloquecía aún más con Noah. Que celosas eran…

-Ese error- comienza el chico de cabellos negros. -Fue culpa tuya.

La chica de cabellos rosas alza una ceja -¿Perdona? Has sido tú quien lo ha escrito a mí no me metas en tus mierdas- gruñe Noah –Seguramente seas buen alumno, no lo niego, pero no mejor que yo, así que. Sh.

-Serás...

-¿Qué?- retó la chica.

-Molesta-

-No más que tú-

-Cretina-

-Patético.

-Idiota-

-Subnormal-

-¡BASTA!- Grito Harold nada más entrar en clase, al ver que ambos no se detenían y estaban a punto de matarse –Se os oye abajo- dice molesto -¡Al despacho del director! ¡AHORA!

Noah gruñó recogió sus cosas y se largó sin protestar seguida del chico.

-Eres una molestia con patas- dijo Noah mientras se adelantaba, aunque Shadow la alcanzo sin esfuerzo **(normal, es un jodido vampiro)** cosa que sorprendió a Noah. -¡Si me hubieras dicho que había que hacer estaríamos aun en clase!- le echó en cara.

-Si no fueras tan molesta, seguiríamos en clase- contesto Shadow de igual forma.

-Si no fueras tan irritable- se la devolvió Noah.

Ambos entraron en el despacho, casi matándose con la mirada y con sus rostros molestos, mientras que dos personas los observaban. Una de ellas interrumpió la guerra de miradas.

-Anda... hermanita- pronunció Sonic -Es la primera vez que te veo castigada con el director, siempre eres la buena-

Noah rodó los ojos y se fijó que a Sonic también lo acompañaba la chica de antes, decidió no darle importancia y fijo sus ojos en su hermano. -Es que cierto chico, sin decir nombres- enfoca su vista en Shadow molesta –Y tampoco sin mirarlo- dice toda tranquila –Shadow- habla lento para que quede claro que le vale verga haber saltado sus propias condiciones -No quiso decirme que había que hacer y bueno nos echaron- protesto.

-¡No ha sido mi jodida culpa!- Chillo el chico de cabellos negros, ropa emo con extrañas mechas rojas.

-No, que va- le dice molesta cruzándose de brazos –COMO PERJUDIQUE MI EXPEDIENTE…

-Eres realmente un bicho en mi espalda Doña Perfección-

-Eres realmente gilipollas-

-Buena respuesta hermanita-

-Cállate- gritaron los dos hermanos vampiros.

Noah rodó los ojos molesta -No me importa que hable, si os disgusta tapaos los oídos-

-Eres realmente molesta- de nuevo le dio Shadow.

-Pero aun así, parece que te gusto- dice la chica de pelo rosa chocándole los cinco a su hermano. Shadow gruñó levemente al escuchar esa afirmación.

-No es verdad- Negó.

-Pues deja de babear querido, que las limpiadoras no requieren más trabajo y tu baba llega desde la clase de biología hasta aquí.

Shadow frunció el ceño. Noah había ganado esta vez.

_"¿De dónde demonios he sacado la fuerza para no temblar al verlo?"_ pensó la chica de cabelleras rosa mirando a los hermanos de cabellos realmente diferentes, mientras Sonic reía.

-Este asalto lo ha ganado ella- comentó Amy.

Y la sala inundó el silencio, poco después Noah musito a Sonic que luego le contaría que había pasado, para cuando terminó el director Eggman los recibía pues las puertas se abrieron.

Nada más entrar a dentro, el director los riñó bastante, Sonic había discutido con Amy por la misma razón, pero al contrario que Noah, Amy quería que Sonic colaborase pues ella no era mucho de letras, y las odiaba a muerte, pero Sonic había pasado y cuando le grito, Sonic reacciono devolviéndoselas todas. Aunque no los castigaron, ni los expulsaron les dijeron que no volvieran a repetir ese espectáculo, y todos asintieron.

Los hermanos vampiro salieron detrás de los humanos que se fueron a su segunda clase, quejándose Noah de que se estaba perdiendo física y química y Sonic relajándose. Shadow y Amy los observaron y siguieron otro camino, por hoy, no más clases para ellos.

**~0~0~**

-Jaque mate-Afirmó Sally mientras sonreía triunfante a su compañera.

-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamó la derrotada mientras aventaba todas las piezas de ajedrez y el tablero al piso. -¡Es la quinta vez!

-No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar, cariño.-Le reprendió, sarcástica.-Por cierto, ¿que no se suponía que tu noviecito debía estar aquí desde hace una hora?

-¿Y por qué piensas que yo lo sé? Sabes que Scourge siempre hace lo que le da su puta gana. Mephiles lo ha vuelto casi tan insoportable como él.

-Ya lo creo-Apoyó Sally-Pero en algo tienen razón, muy pronto nuestra victoria sobre los humanos volverá a ser evidente, no sé por qué, pero últimamente veo muy motivado al señor pelo verde.

-Sobre todo desde que cierto imbécil azabache nos contó de la "estrategia" que planea usar para que nuestros viejos amigos, Shadow y Amy, no sean de nuevo un problema.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendida su compañera-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Fiona? ¿Qué les ha dicho Mephiles?

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?-Preguntó como si fuera obvio.-Claro, como siempre te largas a quien sabe que con quien sabe quién, era de esperarse que aún no te hayas enterado de nada. ¡Menuda estupidez!- Rio con malicia.

-Deja de hacerte la idiota conmigo y responde.-Repitió enojada su petición.

Fiona suspiró.-De acuerdo, te lo diré. Digamos que nuestros hermanos vampiros no son tan inmunes a las atracciones humanas como nosotros creíamos.

La oyente arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo muy bien sus palabras. -¿De qué hablas?

-De que su actitud de "entraremos en una escuela sin relacionarnos profundamente con mortales"-Parodió-No les ha durado para siempre. Al parecer, se han fijado en unos nuevos chicos y bueno...-Resopló-Mephiles se enteró.

Acorn no pudo evitar sonreír malévolamente.-Y supongo que planea usarlos como escudo si ese par de entrometidos intenta hacer algo como la última vez.

-Más que eso...-Musitó mientras la miraba.

-¿Cómo qué?-Indagó con cierto aire de curiosidad.

-Solo digamos que mi "noviecito" y ese tonto con complejo de megalómano, tienen algo preparado para esos hermanos.-Afirmó mientras miraba el vacío.-Y te aseguro que no quisieras estar en su lugar cuando el infierno se desate.

-Hasta incluso me dan lástima.-Menciono, entonces ambas rieron a carcajadas.


End file.
